plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Camping Horrors
This is a story about some plants that are going camping, while the zombies are trying to scare them. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Starfruit * Peashooter * Squash * Jalapeno * Rangerhead Zomblis * Basic Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * ??? (possibly a secret camera) * Scary Scarecrow * Pumpkin * Dr. Zomboss Prologue One day, on the lawn... Starfruit: "Peashooter! Peashooter!" Peashooter: "What is it?" Starfruit: "I got a free ticket of camping in the wilderness! Look, look! LOOK!" Peashooter: "Alright, alright! I've seen it! So what?" Starfruit: "I planned to go camping with you!" Peashooter: "What? Just you and me?" Starfruit: "Of course not! I bring Squash and Jalapeno with us! Plus I just met a ranger that will guide us to the wilderness!" Peashooter: "Huh? What does he looks like?" Starfruit: "You know, he have a mustache and wearing a ranger hat." Chapter 1: A Camping Trip In a far, far place in the wilderness... At the camp... Rangerhead Zomblis: "Hello, plantz! May name iz Rangerhead Z." Starfruit: "Ooh! Ooh!" Rangerhead Zomblis: "Yez?" Starfruit: "What is your last name?" Rangerhead Zomblis: "May lazd name? It'z Zomb-...lis. Yez! May full name iz Rangerhead Zomblis." Peashooter: "...Huh." In the night, the plants sit on the woods while watching the bonfire... Starfruit: "Hmm... I think we need to sing a campfire song!" Rangerhead Zomblis: "Gud aydiy! Huw abut "Twinkle Twinkle Little BRAINZ"?" Peashooter: "It's Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Rangerhead Zomblis: "Dat'z wut I man!" Starfruit: "Great! A song about me! Twinkle twinkle little star..." While Starfruit is singing, the bushes behind them are seen shaking, revealing three zombie heads... Rangerhead Zomblis: *Is looking at the zombies that hides in the bushes* Starfruit: "...How I wonder what you are. Huh?" *looking at Rangerhead Zomblis* "Rangerhead? Ranger!" Rangerhead Zomblis: *Is drooling* Peashooter: "Ugh! Are you sure that you chose the right ranger to guide us?" Squash: "Hm?" *sees the zombies that is hiding in the bushes* "Hyaa!" *squashes them* Basic Zombie: *Howls* Everyone: "....." Squash: *Get back and sit on the woods* "There." Rangerhead Zomblis: "Grrh..." Chapter 2: Scarexplore One night, in the wilderness, three zombies are hiding behind the bushes... Basic Zombie: "Wai do wee hav 2 waer dis with cluthez?" Conehead Zombie: "To scare them off of their pots!" Buckethead Zombie: "Do dey waer potz? Basic Zombie: "I thienk hee maens dey waer a put liek teh won dat Crayzeh Dav waerz." Conehead Zombie: "Ssh! You will blow our cover!" A few minutes later... Starfruit: "Why do you think the ranger wanted us to explore this wilderness in the midnight?" Peashooter: "Uh... Because he's just stupid?" Starfruit: "No! Because he want to test our braveness!" Jalapeno: "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Everyone: "....." Starfruit: "Hey! I have an idea! How about we split up? Squash and Jalapeno will go that way, while you and me will go this way." Peashooter: "I don't know, it sounds a little--" Starfruit: "GREAT! Let's go!" And so, the plants split up, leaving Peashooter and Starfruit alone, don't know something was watching them... ???: *Zooms* Peashooter: "Wait!" ???: *Hides* Starfruit: "What?" Peashooter: "I think I see something behind that rock..." Starfruit: "..." Peashooter: "...Meh. Probably just me." Starfruit: "Phew! For a second I thought you saw the Loch Ness Monster!" Peashooter: "You know that Nessy didn't live here, right? I'm not even sure it exist!" Starfruit: "It sure exist! I've seen one floating on Crazy Dave's toilet!" Peashooter: "Uh... I'm sure that's not the Loch Ness Monster." Starfruit: "Sometimes, you just gotta believe!" Peashooter: "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." ???: *Stares at them in silence* A few minutes later... Basic Zombie: "Thiz iz bawring." Conehead Zombie: "Shut up." Buckethead Zombie: "Hey! I fawnd a penny! Oh, it'z juzt a rock." Conehead Zombie: "Silence! I think I hear something." Everyone: "..." Conehead Zombie: "I see them! Ready?" Buckethead Zombie: "Reddy 4 wut?" Basic Zombie: "Reddy 4 Freddy!" Conehead Zombie: *Facepalm* "Why should I work with these guys..." *The bushes are shaking* Peashooter: '''"Did you saw that!?" '''Starfruit: "What?" Peashooter: "The bushes! It's shaking!" Starfruit: "I hope this wouldn't end like last time that we thought it was Crazy Dave that is hiding in the bushes and is ready to give us a jumpscare." Peashooter: "Ssh!" Starfruit: "..." Peashooter: *Is getting closer to the bushes* Everyone: "....." The Zombies: "BWAAAH!!!!!" Peashooter & Starfruit: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *runs* Conehead Zombie: "HA! HA! HA! Take that, stupid plants! HA! HA--" ???: "...Boo..." Conehead Zombie: "...Ha? Buckethead, stop it!" Buckethead Zombie: "I'm overr heer!" Conehead Zombie: "Basic? Is that you?" Basic Zombie: "I'm rite heer!" Conehead Zombie: "Gulp! If that's not you, not him, and not me, then..." The Zombies: *Turned around* Scary Scarecrow: "BOO!!!" The Zombies: "AAAAARRGH!!!!!" *runs* Chapter 3: I Scream It's almost morning at the camp, when... Rangerhead Zomblis: "Dum de dum... Wai did dey taek zo long? Dose zambis r nut prufezianel!" The Zombies: "AAAAARRGH!!!!!" Rangerhead Zomblis: "Daer u r! Wai did u taek zo long--" The Zombies: *Hit Zomblis, then fall to the ground with him* "Oof!" Suddenly, a big net fall from the air and hit the zombies that makes them trapped inside the net... Conehead Zombie: "What!? What is this!?" Then, the Peashooter and Starfruit show up. Peashooter: "Just a little gift from us!" Conehead Zombie: "You!? How did you know!?" Peashooter: "Oh, that's just a little help from our friend." Scary Scarecrow: "Hi..." The Zombies: "AAAAARRGH!!!!!" Then, the head of the Scary Scarecrow popped out. It turned out that its head was Pumpkin, and its body was Squash and Jalapeno... Pumpkin: "You all looks funny when you're scared!" Conehead Zombie: "WHAT!!! NO!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS NET! AAAAARRGH!!!!!" The Plants: "Hahahahaha!!!" THE END Epilogue The Plants: "Hahahahaha!!!" ???: "Zooms" Meanwhile, at the Zomboss Mansion... ???: *Is looking at the monitor, showing the plants and the zombies that was caught in net* ???: "Well, well... Looks like you've defeated my not-so-smart zombies. Congrats on that, but I'll have you know, this isn't the last time you see..." ???: *Turned around* Dr. Zomboss: "ZOMBOSS!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Screen shows Zomboss Mansion that is zooming out, and the echoes of an evil maniacal laughter is heard.* *Lightning strikes* THE END...? Category:Fanfics